


Fabrics & Materials

by 4Kennedy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Complete, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Let's make out" ficathon on livejournal. The prompt was 'carpet'. femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabrics & Materials

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fabrics & Materials  
> Fandom: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles  
> Pairing: Cameron/Sarah  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Wordcount: 1871  
> Challenge/Prompt: “Let’s make out” ficathon at ivoryandgold on livejournal. The prompt ‘carpet’ was provided by my dear friend fig-aruna  
> Disclaimer: I unfortunately don’t own them; they belong to FOX television and Warner Brothers  
> Note: Beta read by the fantastic lanalucy. She upgrades my stories immensely.

The world of the terminator Cameron Phillips consisted of more than zeros and ones. Today she occupied her CPU with categories like ‘material’ and ‘fabric’ while grocery shopping. Cameron had voiced her dissatisfaction multiple times that giving her tasks like this made very little use of her skills. So as she was pushing the cart down the aisles of the supermarket, handling the weekly shopping of the Connor household, Cameron played some sequences in her HUD and assigned them to said categories.

The next sequence started as she put a box of eggs into the cart.

Sarah was standing in the shower; water ran down her body and mingled with soap, leaving a foamy trail. The heat of the water made the bathroom appear foggy. On her way to the shower Cameron discarded her cloths and brought her hair together in a bun so that it wouldn’t get wet. Opening the glass door of the shower, she stepped inside the small cabin. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Sarah swore, jerking and turning around to face the intruder. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Tin Miss?”

“No, I’m trying to seduce you,” was Cameron’s honest reply. 

When Sarah’s heart rate had settled somewhat she managed a small smile, which grew into a grin as she looked the terminator over from head to toe.

Cameron made another step forward, while Sarah made one backward so that she was now pressed against the tiles. Closing the gap between them, Cameron brought their bodies together and initiated a heated kiss. Instinctively Sarah wrapped her arms around the terminator’s neck and deepened the kiss even further. With one swift motion Cameron suddenly rotated them around, lifting Sarah so that her legs were enveloping Cameron’s hips, and Cameron was feeling the chill of the tiles against her back.

Categorize as Material: Ceramic

Cameron was lying on Sarah’s bed, her naked body uncovered. She was alone and was starting to feel a bit cold. Her sensors were reacting to the temperature as well as to her nakedness; her nipples stiffened in response. When the door opened, Cameron was still watching her nipples with a certain curiosity.

“Hey,” came Sarah’s soft greeting. “So you were staring at your breasts while I was gone?” The gentle smile on her lips showed Cameron that it was meant playfully rather than as an objection.

Cameron lifted her head and took in Sarah’s appearance. Messy, dark locks framed Sarah’s face, a hickey was already beginning to show on her long, slender neck, and her shoulders were smooth and bare. The rest of Sarah’s body was as good as completely hidden by the bed sheet, wrapped casually around her.

“I had to entertain myself somehow while you were gone,” Cameron replied, mimicking Sarah’s tender smile. Since their relationship had started to develop, the terminator had improved immensely in the area of playful banter and found it quite enjoyable.

“Well, I’ve brought something with me. For you and your entertainment.” Sarah’s smile grew seductive. It was a can of spray whip cream that Sarah revealed when she brought her from behind her back. As she walked to the bed, the sheet slipped downward further and further, exposing more and more bare skin. When Sarah reached the bed, the sheet finally dropped completely. She promised: “We won’t need that, it’ll be hot in here soon enough.”

Cameron watched as Sarah put the can onto the night stand and crawled onto the bed. Her processor was already running wild with all the possible things she could do with spray whip cream and Sarah’s body. Shortly Sarah hovered over her, then laid herself atop Cameron and pressed her lips to Cameron’s. Cameron was already turned on by the prospect of using the whip cream so she quickly deepened the kiss.

Sarah smirked against her lips. “Don’t get impatient.” Still smiling she returned to kissing Cameron, taking her time.

When Sarah finally reached over to the night stand and took hold of the can, Cameron’s eyes grew a bit wider in anticipation and her hands grabbed the fitted sheet beneath her.

Categorize as Fabric: Silk

They were in the small wooden shed next to their house. Sarah was hitting the sand sack with her taped fists, wearing grey sweatpants and a black top. Sweat was glistening on Sarah’s face, and beads of it were running down her neck. Cameron found her extremely appealing. 

“Hand to hand combat?” Cameron suggested after a while. They had started to train together just recently, but they already had found a good way of implementing it. Of course Cameron had to calculate the strength she used carefully in order not to hurt Sarah.

“Sure.” Sarah wiped her forehead with the back of her taped hand, went into the middle of the shed where they would have enough space and raised her fists. “I’m ready when you are.”

For fifteen minutes they exchanged punches and kicks, circling around each other, until Cameron decided that Sarah had trained enough for that day. She pushed with both her hands against Sarah’s shoulders so that she had to stumble backward. Cameron followed quickly, repelling Sarah further until she bumped against the wall of the shed. 

“I’ve got you,” Cameron smiled in triumph. “What is my reward?” She placed her palms on either side of Sarah’s head, thereby pinning the woman to the wall. For a split second Sarah tensed, the generalized fear of terminators always in the back of her head, but Cameron had shown and proven to her that there were exceptions. When Cameron dipped her head and placed one finger under Sarah’s chin, she relaxed and molded into the soft curves of the girl. Cameron engaged her in a brief but sensual kiss. 

They pulled away from each other’s lips, and Sarah smirked. “You cheated. You used your super robot strength.” She traced a line with the tip of her forefinger from Cameron’s lips down between her breasts and further over her taut stomach. “So what’s my reward?”

Cameron watched as Sarah opened the button of her jeans and pulled down the zipper. It was easy for the terminator to decide on a reward. She had analyzed Sarah’s sexual preferences with a rating system which included categories like ‘moaning’ ‘respiratory frequency’ and ‘begging (for release).’ Without any announcement, Cameron lifted Sarah off her feet by grabbing her ass with both hands.

After a short yelp of surprise, Sarah held on to the terminator. She felt herself carried across the shed to the work bench. There Cameron set her on her feet long enough to take off Sarah’s tank top and her sports bra. Then she gently shoved Sarah so that she was lying on the wooden work bench. 

Cameron took in the sight in front of her. “I am positive that you will enjoy your reward.” With that she pulled down Sarah’s sweat pants, taking her panties along with them. 

“I think so too,” Sarah agreed and watched Cameron as she pushed her legs apart, got down on her knees and kissed her between her legs. She kissed her there long and intensively, used her lips to suck and her tongue to play relentlessly until Sarah came with violent tremors and Cameron’s name on her lips. “Now I probably have some splinters in my back thanks to you,” she said with a grin after she had cooled down somewhat.

Categorize as Surface: Wood

They had the house to themselves for a change. John was on a date with Riley. They’d wanted to go see a movie. Derek was keeping an eye on them - from a distance of course, and without their knowledge. So Cameron and Sarah used the time they had and were presently snuggled together, lying on the carpet in the living room, only covered with a blanket. For the better part of the evening they had been making out like teenagers, probably because Sarah almost felt like one when she was with Cameron. 

“I have a present for you,” announced the terminator abruptly, breaking their current kiss. As they still had physical contact, Cameron was able to do a biomarker scan. Sarah’s heart rate was up, as was her pulse, but they hadn’t reached a critical level. It was simply a sign of her arousal.

A questioning eyebrow shot upward. “Why? It’s not my birthday or anything.” Sarah quickly tried to remember if the date had any other significant meaning. “It’s not our anniversary or something like that, is it?”

“No, it is not.” Cameron shook her head. “I just wanted to give you something that I thought you might find pleasurable.” She was quite proud of the present as she had analyzed Sarah’s sexual preferences and had done a thorough research on the internet. 

“Okay, I’ll bite. What is it?” Sarah frowned, unsure of what to think. Up to now Cameron had never given her a present. 

“It is a surprise. You will have to find out for yourself.” And with that Cameron got up and left the living room, unselfconsciously naked. 

Sarah wondered if she was supposed to follow her or if she should wait for her to come back. But it didn’t take long until she heard Cameron’s voice from the hall. “Close your eyes. Do not open them until I say so.”

When Sarah confirmed with an “Okay” that she had closed her eyes, Cameron entered the living room. “Turn around and lie on your stomach,” she instructed. It was a powerful and arousing feeling, which made Cameron realize that the present wasn’t only for Sarah but for herself as well. 

“I trust you,” Sarah said and tried to relax. It wasn’t easy for her; she was naked, vulnerable and had her back to a terminator. 

Cameron kneeled beside Sarah and began to gently stroke her back. It turned into a massage as the terminator wanted Sarah to be as relaxed as possible. After a while her fingers went further down, caressing her ass and letting her hand dip between Sarah’s legs to caress her center. Cameron watched her getting more and more stimulated and felt her arousal on her fingers. 

“You’re wet enough,” Cameron informed her, and laid her hands on Sarah’s hips, guiding her into place and positioning herself behind. It was called doggy-style - the internet had taught her that as well as many other things she was eager to try out.

“For what?” Sarah asked, her eyes still closed, but she didn’t have to wait long for an answer. 

Cameron gently pushed against her shoulder blades so that only her ass was up in the air. Taking hold of the strap-on dildo with one hand and laying the other one on Sarah’s hip, she guided the dildo between Sarah’s folds and entered her. A loud moan filled the room and it made Cameron smile. “Do you like your present?” she wanted to know and took hold of Sarah’s hips with both of her hands now, going along with the rocking movement of the woman in front of her. It didn’t matter that the rough carpet was probably scraping their knees raw - it made the experience so much more real.

Categorize as Fabric: Wool

The End


End file.
